30 Confessions  Snow White Pair
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Save me; Yukimura has gotten himself into a lot of trouble, and don't know what he's supposed to do. Shiraishi just want to help.
1. Save me Chapter 1

**Save Me; part 1/?  
****30_confessions #1; Touch / Make me feel alive  
****Yukimura/Shiraishi**

He looked at himself in the mirror. _I look terrible.._ he thought, glaring at the mess his hair was in, the bags under his eyes and the scratch-marks across his left cheek. "Can't go to school like this." he grumbled, then turned on the water and cupped his hands under the tap. He waited for them to be filled, the splashed his face with the cold water. "Ugh.." He coughed and put his whole head under the running water. He raised his head and looked at his dripping figure and saw a reflection in the mirror behind him.  
"Come back to bed, Seiichi-kun." the person said, wrapping arms around his waist. Yukimura shook his head. "I have to go to school."  
"Couldn't you skip it? It would only be for today."  
_You said the same yesterday, and the day before.._ Yukimura thought. "If I don't go, my friends will wonder."  
The person gave him a hard shove, and pressed his hips against the sink, his face up against the mirror. "Fine!" He was let go of, and the older man disappeared from the room. Yukimura sighed and went to search for his uniform, as he heard the front door slam.

"Buchou, are you alright? You've been ill?"  
Yukimura looekd down and smiled at Akaya. "I'm fine, just felt a bit sore is all."  
"Oh? Have you practiced too much?" Akaya asked, wide-eyed and curious. Yukimura let out a little laugh. "You could say that."  
"Okay!" Akaya smiled broadly. "I'm gonna ask Marui-senpai for a match, d' you wanna watch?"  
"Of course." Yukimura nodded and followed Akaya with his gaze as the little demon-boy bounced over to the self-proclaimed genious, and then tilted his head a little to look at Yanagi, who had walked up beside him. "Yes, Yanagi?"  
"Sore, Seiichi?" the brownhaired teen questioned, and lowered his notebook slightly.  
Yukimura looked away. "I already said so to Akaya, but I have practiced a little too much. I just got out of the hospital, after all."  
"You're not the type to be irresponsible." Yanagi pointed out. "And I am not as naïve as Akaya is. You know that."  
"Then what do you want me to say?" Yukimura asked. "It's true."  
Yanagi watched as Yukimura retreated to the side of the court Akaya and Marui had taken, then he shook his head. "Seiichi, do you think that I don't notice?"

Yukimura blinked in surprise as he looked at the blonde in front of him. "Shiraishi?"  
"Yah, Yukimura. Nice to see you're looking good." Shiraishi smiled, then, all of a sudden, wasn't doing so any longer. "You have hand-marks on your neck. What happened?"  
Yukimura's eyes narrowed, while he continued to smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Really?" Shiraishi asked, reaching out a hand to touch the fresh bruises around Yukimura's neck. "Who did this to you?"  
Yukimura reflexively pulled away and shook his head. "No one, really. There is nothing to be worried about."  
"Liar."  
Yukimura's smile fell, and he glared darkly at the other captain. "I'm not a liar, Shiraishi. If you dare to say that again-"  
"I'll say it as long as it's needed." Shiraishi cut him off. "If everything's just sunshines and smiles, you wouldn't be having those bruises." The somewhat taller teen tilted Yukimura's head upwards just a little bit, looking him deep into the eyes. "Don't lie to yourself."  
Yukimura harshly pulled away and backed from Shiraishi, feeling his back touch the wall to the club house. Shiraishi looked at him, a sad expression in his eyes. "Yukimura, I just want to-"  
"Leave me alone." Yukimura snapped. "This has nothing to do with you."  
"Is it your family?" Shiraishi asked and placed his hands against the wall on either side of Yukimura's shoulders. "I just don't want you to hurt, Yukimura." Yukimura stared at him, clamping his teeth into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Shiraishi brushed a finger across the teeth and lip, prying Yukimura's mouth open softly. "Don't do that, please." he begged. Yukimura looked down so he wouldn't have to see the pleading, so extremely sad look in the so called Bible's eyes, and then gasped as Shiraishi kissed him. A bolt of something akin to electricity ran right through him, making his body unvolunterily shudder, and when Shiraishi pulled away, he felt a longing. He wanted to feel Shiraishi's touch again. But why did he kiss him at all?  
Yukimura looked up, confusion clear on his face.  
Shiraishi bit his lip nervously, then took a deep breath. "I don't want to see you hurt, it'd be too much to bear."  
Yukimura stared into Shiraishi's eyes, shocked and confused. "Wh-why-"  
"That is.." A crooked smile creeped up on Shiraishi's face. "I … I-I- can't say it.." He sighed and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Yukimura. But if there's anything.. anything at all, that you need help with, I'll always be ready to do what I can."

Shiraishi left, silently wondering if he'd done the right thing. But he really didn't want Yukimura to get hurt. Because he loved him so badly.

Yukimura stood still, back still pressed against the wall as he stared after Shiraishi.


	2. Save me Chapter 2

**Save Me; part 2/?  
****30_confessions****, ****#2; Rivalry / Catch me if you can  
Yukimura/Shiraishi  
Set around three years after the end of the series.**

"Seiichi-kun." The older man called for his attention, and Yukimura shrugged off the hand that was placed on his shoulder. Then the man grabbed a fistful of Yukimura's hair and pulled back his head painfully far. Yukimura winced and looked up and quickly screwed his eyes shut as he was slapped right over the face. The palm landed on his face several times, and once he was let go of, Yukimura leaned forward and let out a low whine covered by hands that he pressed against his face. "Seiichi-kun, knees." Kobayashi-san said and shoved him from the chair. Yukimura's knees scraped the floor and he suffocated a sniffle.

Yukimura scaled the chain-link-fence and jumped down on the courts at Rikkai. The soles on his shoes gripped the ground and he winced as he lost his balance and landed on his ass. He could have gone through the gate, he had the keys after all, but then he had to go around the whole facility to get there, and he wanted somewhere to hide away for just a moment.  
He stumbled to his feet, feeling less than the graceful Kami no Ko he usually was here than he ever had, and pulled himself towards the club-house. Once there, he slumped down against the lockers.  
Kobayashi-san had hit him quite a lot today, he thought, and pulled his legs to his chest, huddled up for as much warmth as possible. He should patch himself up, he knew, he was bleeding from several places and some of them not very pleasant. But he didn't have the strength to get up and reach for the first-aid-kit that stood on top of Jackal's locker. He would do it later, but now, he just wanted to rest. So Yukimura let himself slip down onto the floor and lay still to not aggravate any of the wounds until sleep took him.

Niou was the first one to arrive to practice the next morning, closely followed by a tired-looking Bunta. "Ari?" The Petenshi stopped and turned to send a somewhat-glare at Bunta as the redhead walked into him. "Yukimura." He pointed, and indeed, the captain lay curled up on the floor. Bunta frowned and the two hurried up to Yukimura. Niou touched Yukimura's shoulder lightly, and the captain let out a low whine. Bunta and Niou exchanged glances, and Niou softly brushed a hand over Yukimura's cheek. His face was bruised, and he was barely clad, and it made both teens worried. "Yukimura." Bunta called, and Niou brushed away Yukimura's bangs from his face. There was a bruise on his forehead too, they noticed.  
Yukimura whimpered and opened his eyes, looked up at the two hoovering above him. He pulled back, then his vision cleared and he relaxed slightly. "Niou, Marui.." he whispered. Niou frowned and Bunta tilted his head to the side with a worried expression over his face. "Yukimura, what's gotten you this crappy-looking?" Niou asked. Yukimura looked down and refused to look at the petenshi and the volleyer. He fixed his gaze on a spot of blood on the floor and then let out a cry as he was picked up by the white-haired trickster. Bunta had stood up and picked down the first-aid-kit – which was mostly used by Renji to patch up Akaya, or if someone else had been slapped by Sanada – and sat down beside the petenshi, who held their weakly struggling captain in a firm but careful grip. "It's.. nothing..!" Yukimura gasped, and he whined as Marui pulled off his damaged and dirty shirt."Yeah right." Niou said, looking at the wounds inflicted upon Yukimura's torso. Bunta cursed both loudly and profoundly.  
Why these two? Yukimura wondered. Why Niou and Marui? The worst ones who could find out was them, because they were the worst trouble-makers in school – at least of those who did it on purpose – and it was not good at all, this.  
Bunta opened the kit and picked up what he needed from it, then started to carefully examine the wounds, clean them – which caused Yukimura to almost scream – and cover them with bandage and band-aid and sterilized compressors. Yukimura turned his head away from their gazes and buried his face against Niou's chest, sniffles escaping from his tight throat.  
"What heppened?" Niou asked again, holding Yukimura still as Bunta examined him further. Yukimura shook his head and whimpered. "I..." he bit his lip and looked away. "..I.. ...don't want anymore..." he mumbled, solow that his two team-mates almost didn't hear. Niou frowned and looked up at Bunta, who exchanged concerned gezes with him. "What is it you don't want anymore?" Niou brushed a hand over Yukimura's head and smothered his hair a little. Yukimura shook his head. "..can't tell... just want it to stop..."  
"...um.. do you want some candy..?" Bunta asked, uncertain of what else to say and do, since he had packed away the first-aid-kit after finishing. Yukimura looked at him silently, then nodded slowly. "..yes please..."  
Bunta dragged his bag over to them and dug around for a while, then picked up a fistful of lollipops. He pealed off the plastic of one and held out for Yukimura. Niou took it and put it in his mouth. Yukimura gave a weak smile around the candy and Bunta smiled back. Then he took a lollipop of his own and stuck into his mouth.  
Niou continued to support Yukimura, and after being silent for a while, he asked for a third time what it was that was happening to the captain.  
Yukimura sniffled and raised his hand to pull the lollipop from his mouth. He winced and then spoke in a low voice. "...I don't really... it's... I don't know how to explain it..."  
"Try." Niou said. "Just say how it is." He slipped a hand through Yukimura's hair and untied some knots. Yukimura was silent for a while. "...I just... there's this senpai..." he hesitated. "...who won't leave me alone...I don't want to date him anymore..." He sniffled and stuck the lollipop back in his mouth. The sweet taste of the candy mixed with salty tears.  
Niou and Bunta exchanged looks again, and decided that they were going to do something about this, weither Yukimura wanted them to or not.  
"You're brave, Yukimura." Bunta said and reached to caress Yukimura's hair. "You told us about it, that's great."

_To be continued._

And Shiraishi's not even in this part _ Maah, he'll show up again, promise.


End file.
